We try to line our pieces up
by Na.Shao
Summary: .AkuRoku. Nous essayons, chaque jour, à chaque instant, d'aligner les restes de nos coeurs ensemble. Recueil d'OS et de drabbles, coécrits avec KingSoren.
1. Lumière

**Blabla inutile :** Je débute ce petit recueil de One-shots/drabbles avec un OS écrit par ma partenaire **KingSoren.**

C'est la première fois pour toutes les deux que nous écrivons sur Kingdom Hearts, et qui plus est sur Axel et Roxas ... nous espérons que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

* * *

Il se réveilla, comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours, plus fatigué qu'au couché, la tête remplie d'images qui ne lui appartenaient pas. 

_Tu la trouveras, moi aussi je la cherche._

Pourquoi cette phrase s'imposait-elle ainsi dans son esprit? Comme une trace laissée au fer rouge, elle tournait encore et encore dans ses pensées, familière et inconnue à la fois. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, au travers de laquelle il pouvait voir le soleil se lever, en proie à une nostalgie dont il ne savait la cause. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, non?

_Ta lumière? Ne la perds pas de vue._

Mais chaque lumière a une parcelle de ténèbres... Et ces ténèbres sont inéluctablement attirées par leur lumière... Où qu'elle se trouve. Parce que le lien entre lumières et ténèbres est quelque chose d'inébranlable, et que l'une n'existe pas sans l'autre.

_Tu me manqueras... A moi._

Il cligna des yeux. Cette voix ne faisait pas partie de ses rêves. Alors pourquoi lui revenait-elle en tête ainsi? A qui pouvait-elle appartenir? … Roxas se leva en secouant la tête. Tout cela n'était que pur illusion, à la fin de la journée, il aurait tout oublié... C'était le tournoi de Struggle ce jour-là, il devait se concentrer... Il aurait même du se concentrer, mais seulement... Il l'avait rencontré, et…

_C'est moi... Axel!_

Les ténèbres ont fini par rattraper la lumière.


	2. Sunshine of your love

**Blabla inutile :** Hop, un nouveau chapitre ! C'est un drabble "musical" écrit par moi-même. Je ne compte faire que des drabbles avec des thèmes musicaux, par ailleurs, je suis plus inspirée ;)

(Entre parenthèses, c'est le nom du groupe.)

* * *

**Sunshine of your love ****(Cream)****  
**

_« I've been waiting so long, to be where I'm going, in the sunshine of your love.»_

Le bonheur est une chose tellement simple. Il nous rend rêveur, calme, souriant.

Le bonheur d'Axel, c'est de se retourner furtivement dans les draps le matin, et de s'agripper amoureusement à Roxas, lequel, dans un grognement terrifiant, repousse la bête aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant d'un coup de pied ravageur.

_« It's the morning and just we two. »_

Le bonheur de Roxas, c'est simplement de prendre la main d'Axel dans la sienne et de la serrer contre son coeur : grâce à ce geste, il se sent vivant, même s'il est censé ne pas avoir de coeur.

_« I'm with you my love, the lights shining through on you. »_

**No-note :** Voilà, maintenant** Yume (KingSoren) et moi-même** avons chacune un chapitre à notre actif. :p

Au passage, merci pour les deux reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir !

Pour te répondre, Epsylon, vu que tu n'étais pas connectée : une review de ma fanfickeuz' favorite sur KH, ohmy ! Yume et moi sommes flattées ! Merci, et oui ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore pas mal de drabbles/OS en stock ! J'essayerai d'updater régulièrement, en espérant que Yume me fournisse uhuh.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça permet d'améliorer des choses qui sont encore moyennes :D


	3. Brasier

**Blabla inutile :** Un nouveau chapitre écrit par ma compagnotte **KingSoren.**

Les updates vont être assez fréquentes dorénavant, je vais essayer de poster au moins 1 fois par mois ;)

* * *

La fumée s'élève lentement dans l'âtre, au dessus des flammes dansantes, sous le regard absent du Numéro XIII, qui se dit, dans un coin de son esprit, que le feu est une chose bien étrange. 

Un élément qu'on ne peut attraper et approcher sans douleur, mais malgré tout, essentiel pour la vie. Une chose qui ne meurt jamais, qui nait, se consume, et finit par se transformer en fuméepour recouvrer sa liberté…

Insaisissable et indispensable… Le feu a vraiment quelque chose de… passionnant. Et d'attirant surtout.

Sans vraiment y penser, Roxas avance sa main vers l'âtre, cherchant à saisir l'insaisissable, perdu dans ses rêves d'un tout autre brasier. La chaleur entoure doucement sa main. Une chaleur connue, qui le brûle, doucement, faisant rougir sa peau.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!"

Sa main est stoppée à quelques centimètres seulement des flammes. Mais ce qui l'a empêché de se brûler est tout aussi chaud, tout aussi… envoûtant. Roxas croise un instant le regard inquiet du rouquin qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-"Roxas…"

Axel lève sa main pour venir effleurer son visage, mais le blond le stoppe d'un geste. Il a réfléchi. Et il a choisi.

-"Nous ne sommes… que des ombres." Sa voix est lointaine, et son regard ne peut quitter l'âtre devant lui. Et il ne voit pas qu'Axel se penche légèrement vers lui, sursautant imperceptiblement quand ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

Et il sait qu'il a perdu. Il sait que ce frisson qui parcourt son corps n'est que la braise d'un prodigieux incendie qu'il lui était impossible d'éteindre.

Parce que même une ombre ne peut éteindre un feu.


	4. Everything will be alright

**Blabla inutile :** De retour avec un drabble écrit par mes soins ! Sur une de mes chansons préférées de The Killers. Je vous la conseille vivement !

**Everything will be alright (The Killers)**

_« I believe in you and me. »_

Nous n'avons jamais cessé de croire. Nous sommes définis comme étant des Simili, des gens censés ne rien éprouver, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Axel me regarde souvent avec ces yeux rêveurs pleins de sentiments ; des yeux pareils démontrent l'existence pure et simple de nos coeurs et de nos âmes. J'ose m'avancer et dire qu'il en est de même pour Demyx et ses yeux rieurs. Peut-être même pour les autres membres de l'Organisation, je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aime sentir le regard d'Axel dans mon dos. Je le sens doux, tendre. Ca me suffit pour espérer.

_« __I'm dreaming 'bout those dreamy eyes_ ..._ everything will be alright. »_

**No-note :** Oui, mes drabbles sont toujours courts ! (Ben voui, ce serait pas des drabbles sinon ;)).

J'attends votre avis ... :D


	5. Chemins

**Blabla inutile :** De retour avec un mini chapitre écrit par **KingSoren.** :3

Merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Chemins

_You're crying inside…_

Tu es parti. Ces mots me font mal, me blessent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu abandonnes tout ainsi… que tu m'abandonnes. J'avais osé croire que je comptais assez à tes yeux pour te garder à mes cotés. Mais visiblement j'ai eu tort. Je ne compte plus les heures, peut-être même les jours, je ne sais plus, depuis que tu es parti. Et pourtant, je ressens encore la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, de tes mains dans les miennes. Mais surtout, ce murmure, glissé presque avec hésitation alors que nos routes s'apprêtaient à se séparer.

_Ne pleure pas… Tant d'autres chemins s'offrent à toi._

Mais ce que tu ne savais pas, Roxas… C'est que tous ces chemins, quels qu'ils soient… me mènent à une seul et unique chose… et cette chose… c'est Toi.


	6. Reality is unfair

**Blabla inutile :** Une petite update, avec un OS écrit par moi-même. Je ne voulais faire que des drabbles au début, et puis, j'ai eu besoin de lâcher tous mes sentiments d'un coup, et le format drabble ne me suffisait pas. J'ai donc fait un OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai un horrible besoin de fluff en ce moment, et j'ai tenté une approche avec mes deux chouchous du moment. ♥

Bonne lecture, et un grand merci pour les reviews. :D

* * *

Roxas hurle, hurle à n'en plus pouvoir, ses mains s'accrochent au sol, s'écorchent, le sang coule mais ses cris redoublent et il attend qu'on vienne, que quelqu'un vienne, pour qu'on l'aide, il voudrait pleurer mais les larmes ne sortent pas.

Il fait noir, et ses yeux ne voient plus le bout du chemin ; il se demande s'il n'est pas parti sur une autre route, cette route que tout le monde redoute. Mais tout à coup il n'entend plus rien et le noir s'intensifie.

Roxas sent quelqu'un près de lui, il distingue une forme habillée de noir et coiffée de longs cheveux roux. Il voudrait tendre les bras et se jeter sur cette forme étrange mais il ne peut pas et même, il ne _veut _pas. Ses mains sont lourdes, froides, et il ne sent plus rien, vraiment rien.

Et au final, quelques heures plus tard, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Le numéro XIII voit alors Axel, veillant à ses côtés, un livre à la main, l'anxiété-même peinte sur son visage d'habitude si calme. Il tente alors de tendre sa main vers lui, pour lui signifier son éveil, mais la douleur le transperce et il se recroqueville immédiatement sur lui-même. Le roux sent alors Roxas bouger et il se retourne doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il aperçoit des taches de sang un peu partout sur son oreiller. Et surtout, il entend le souffle irrégulier du blond sous les draps, et ses mains, crispées l'une contre l'autre, et voit cette tâche rouge ingrate qui se répand un peu partout autour de Roxas.

Axel s'avance lentement et soulève les draps pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Le numéro XIII s'accroche au roux sans rien dire, et se laisse bercer par sa voix, douce, affectueuse, alors que ses larmes redoublent, que son coeur hurle une douleur sourde, que ses mains s'aggripent durement aux bras d'Axel.

« Hey, tout va bien. Je suis là », murmure-t-il gentillement. « Tout va bien, Roxas. »

Les yeux bleus cherchent désespérement les yeux verts -et ils les trouvent. Axel lui sourit tendrement, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il dépose un léger baiser sur le front du numéro XIII, et le serre un peu plus contre lui.

Il veut essayer de ressentir cette douleur, même si c'est peine perdue -les Simili n'ont pas de coeurs, dit-on. Mais Axel refuse de continuer à penser comme cela, car il sait que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, et qu'il aime Roxas, oui qu'il l'aime, ou du moins il le _pense. _La pensée dans Illusiopolis équivaut aux sentiments dans les autres mondes.

Et accepter cette réalité n'est pas simple pour un Simili tel qu'Axel.


	7. Temps

**Blabla inutile :** De retour avec un OS écrit par ma soeurette **KingSoren** :D. 

Merci pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir. )

* * *

Le temps court. Il court, en retard, comme toujours. Plus vite, sans un seul regard en arrière, suivant son parcours. 

Le temps, il lui en manque tellement. Alors, pour rattraper cet insaisissable élément, Axel n'hésite plus, troublé par les évènements.

Il a vu. De ses yeux, il les a tous observés, et il s'est simplement tu. Il a pu constater lui-même qu'une vie est une chose si caduc.

Alors, fort contre lui, il le sert, et, sans comprendre, Roxas se laisse faire. Ils s'éloignent, et chaque jour, se dispersent. Et deux tout petits mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, telle une prière.

-"Ne me laisse jamais…"

Entre ses doigts, il n'a jamais senti le blond autant lui échapper.

Ce n'est qu'un grain de sable dans un sablier.


	8. Behind blue eyes

**Blabla inutile :** Me revoilà avec un OS écrit par moi-même, sur une chanson que j'aime énormément. J'avoue avoir une envie d'angst, en ce moment ... En même temps, Akuroku, c'est _très _angst, comme couple.

Bref, j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir, et surtout n'hésitez pas à en laisser, c'est motivant, et un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ... :)

**Behind Blue eyes** **(The Who)**

_« No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. »_

Assis sur le rebord de _leur_ endroit favori, Axel regarde le ciel d'un air absent. Il songe sans cesse à Roxas, se demandant s'il va bien, s'il a retrouvé Sora. Son coeur est vide, terriblement vide, et c'est presque avec lassitude qu'il repart pour une nouvelle mission.

Alors qu'il achève le dernier ennemi qui a osé se mettre au travers de sa route, il se souvient des yeux de Roxas. Des yeux emplis d'une tristesse démesurée, folle, sauvage. Une tristesse que le roux avait toujours souhaité faire disparaître au profit d'un quelconque bonheur. Il se souvient aussi de la haine au fond de ses prunelles, imperceptible pour les autres, mais tellement évidente pour lui. Parce qu'il connaissait Roxas parcoeur, et que rien ne lui échappait à son sujet.

_« But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. »_

Axel fixe la place vide du numéro XIII dans la salle où se trouvent tous les autres membres de l'Organisation. Alors qu'il tourne son regard vers les murs d'une blancheur étourdissante, il s'interroge quant aux intentions des autres. Ont-ils des rêves, mis à part celui d'obtenir Kingdom Hearts ? Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ce mot abstrait, ce royaume tellement recherché ? Une illusion, sans doute. Le numéro VIII hésite. Que fait-il parmis ces personnes, alors que son rêve à lui est ailleurs ? La réponse est qu'il s'éternise sur son _ancien _rêve. Aux côtés de Roxas, il a découvert le monde. Et cette vie auquelle il aspire ne peut se trouver qu'à ses côtés.

_« When I smile, tell me some bad news, before I laugh and act like a fool.»_

Agira-t-il comme un lâche, lui qui justement traque ces derniers, s'il quitte l'Organisation ? Axel n'a pas envie de réfléchir ; Il se met à rire froidement. Effrayant.

Ses pensées se bousculent dans son esprit. Il a du mal à en saisir le sens, mais il a une étrange impression. Comme une lueur d'espoir.

Ses pas résonnent dans la pièce, alors qu'il quitte cet endroit si froid et si lugubre.

Le roux se retrouve alors dans Illusiopolis. Il aperçoit une forme, une ombre qui s'anime. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semble que c'est Roxas. Il s'avance vers lui, précipitamment. C'est bien lui ... c'est Roxas.

La moitié de Sora lui sourit doucement, ses grands yeux bleus s'emplissant d'une joie sans borne. Il sert Axel contre lui ; il lui a tellement manqué.

_« If I shiver, please give me a blanket, keep me warm, let me wear your coat. »_

Axel n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il a subitement envie de ... pleurer ? Lui, qui n'a pas de coeur ? Il en aurait presque ri si Roxas n'avait pas été là.

Il couvre le blond de ses longs bras, et le serre à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Les iris bleues lui apprennent, sur le coup, que Roxas a toujours tenu à lui ; ce n'est pas pour rien que ce soir, malgré tous les dangers, il est venu le retrouver, une dernière fois, avant de fusionner avec Sora.

Car, même si Roxas est considéré comme étant la moitié de Sora, pour Axel, c'est une personne entière. Il a l'impression de l'aimer. Oui, s'il avait eu un coeur, il l'aurait aimé.

Le numéro VIII et le numéro XIII se séparent pour de bon. La main d'Axel retient désespérement celle de Roxas. Mais les deux savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ensemble. Sora attend, et Roxas veut en savoir plus sur lui-même.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier regard. Les yeux cobalt et tristes du blond accrochent les iris émeraudes et pétillantes du roux.

Alors qu'Axel sent que la vie s'évapore doucement hors de son corps, il saisit la main de Sora, qui le regarde, muet. Il veut voir une dernière fois les yeux de celui qu'il a pensé aimer.

_« No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. »_


	9. Frisson

**Blabla inutile :** De retour ! Un drabble, écrit par **KingSoren**, que j'affectionne particulièrement.

(Je me suis fait taper sur les doigts, alors tant que j'y pense : les personnages de KH II ne nous appartiennent pas, ni à elle, ni à moi 8D)

Merci pour les reviews ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Roxas s'agitait dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse, cherchant le sommeil. Il avait chaud, froid, il transpirait au moindre petit mouvement et la tête lui tournait… Oui, il était bel et bien malade. Comment, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se retourner quand des bras entourèrent sa taille.

-"Ax… ?" Le susnommé poussa un nouveau soupir et posant une main sur le front dégoulinant de sueur du blond.

-"Essaie de dormir… Tu as besoin de repos." Le blond, après une seconde d'hésitation, vint se caler contre le torse de son compagnon, source de chaleur non négligeable. Axel souria gentiment en sentant chaque muscle de son corps se détendre les uns après les autres avant qu'il ne plonge finalement dans un sommeil bien mérité. Il voulut bouger légèrement, mais un frisson l'en empêcha, faisant réagir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Roxas avait vraiment les pieds gelés.


End file.
